1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for controlling the data acquisition and/or the data processing in at least one medical device, in particular to control the image data acquisition and/or the image data processing in a medical image data acquisition device, as well as an associated medical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often a number of work steps or very complex workflows must be implemented in the framework of the data acquisition with medical devices, for example data acquisition with magnetic resonance apparatuses or computed tomography apparatuses. This pertains both to data acquisition and to the subsequent processing of the data in order to obtain finished, reconstructed image data or image data that are optimally prepared, for a presentation, for example.
An operator or user who controls the acquisition of the measurement data and/or is entrusted with the preparation must therefore have comprehensive knowledge or look up information in a manual or other text documents in the event that the user requires help. In some cases, online help is also provided from which an overview of the available technical possibilities can be learned. However, this information must be retrieved separately and a search through the help database with keywords is required in order to obtain the actual required information.
Moreover, in medical devices it is mandatory to provide standardized operating instructions at each workspace, thus at every control console or workstation for post-processing of acquired measurement data. These standardized operating instructions (SOPs) are text documents that not intelligible to every operator at first glance and which are difficult to store such that accessibility for all operators exists as well as a constant availability.